The Super, Amazing Adventure!
by Iggyloid
Summary: After a strange boy saves him from a rather dangerous situation, Phil Lester finds himself travelling alongside a trainer with quite a lot of skill. In no time at all, they become best friends, but as Phil soon realises that he's falling for the other, he has to ask himself; is Dan Howell all that he seems? Phan, danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Words really couldn't describe Phil's complete and utter excitement; for his seventeenth birthday, his mum had given him the greatest gift a mother could give her teenaged child, a pokémon egg. Phil was ecstatic! Overjoyed! Pokémon were extremely expensive to but and very few people were licensed to sell them. Eggs were even rarer to come by, so the gift was exceptionally rare. Phil cherished it.

Within a few days - days that dragged on and on, in Phil's most humble of opinions - the egg had hatched, and from the pieces of broken, jagged shell emerged a young, healthy, female Growlithe. She was quite small for the species to which she belonged, but the Lesters assumed the pup was only small because her youth.

After Growlithe was able to master the art of mobility, she spent her days barking and yapping contentedly at Phil's feet, which, of course, he didn't mind. He smiled and laughed heartily as the fire-type weaved between his legs, yipping happily as she went. A steady diet of pokémon food, poffins and berries ensured that the pup grew, and, though, she did grow at the normal rate a Growlithe should, she still remained a little on the petite side.

* * *

One summery morning, Phil and Growlithe were called into the kitchen by the lady of the house.

"Phil, darling," Mrs Lester had started calmly. "How do you feel towards trainers?"

And with that, Growlithe's inner desires were unleashed. Inside, she was a true battler. She would start by charging and barking fiercely at the tiny Starly pokémon that would group together and settle in the back garden, but as time wore on, she became more and more adventurous and more and more daring, much to the distress of her almost overly cautious master.

Despite his worries and his occasional fears, Phil allowed Growlithe to train and battle against wild pokémon. He would often take the puppy pokémon into the tall grass.

"Come on, Growlithe!" He often called, and that was always all it took.

* * *

Phil never had been a confident person; he was always modest and sincere. Growlithe was by no means a tough pokémon, but she was strong enough to protect Phil from most of the wild species in the area, so when the boy had found himself with a severely weakened fire-type, in what seemed to be a never-ending thunderstorm, complete with pelting rain and all, he was at a loss of what to do.

"Return, Growlithe!" He ordered, and the little pokémon shot him a sympathetic look.

"Growl!" She barked, before she was brought back into her ball. She wanted to help Phil, but she was loyal. She would never go against his word. Besides, the rain wasn't doing much to help her condition.

Slowly, Phil started to trudge through the filthy mud and the matted grass, trying to recall how far he'd strayed from home.

All in all, he didn't have much to fear. Twinleaf Town wasn't far - he was _positive _ he hadn't wandered from Route 201 - and the pokémon that hid in the tall grasses were relatively weak. Even so, he was vulnerable. He had no pokémon to protect himself with, he was still very inexperienced when it came to identifying species, and the storm was only worsening. Phil was still convinced that the wild pokémon could do him no damage, but that was before he'd started clambering through the woods, hoping to find short cut back home.

* * *

As he staggered through the foliage, Phil couldn't help but feel paranoid for some reason. He felt as if something were watching him, stalking him. He froze, clutching Growlithe's pokéball tightly.

"...W-Who's there?" He tried to sound brave, but his nerves betrayed him.

"Gastly..." A raspy voice hissed from behind him.

"W-What?" Phil spun around, shaking slightly.

Suddenly, the boy felt something ghosting over his shoulder. In fear and shock, he stumbled, trying to put space between himself and whatever stood behind him.

"Get away from me!" He yelped, tripping over his own two feet in his haste. he fell to his knees harshly and struggled to lash his arms out in front of him.

Creepy, distorted laughter filtered through the air, and the hair on the back of Phil's neck stood on end. He set himself steady on his knees, disregarding the wavering support his trembling, bare arms gave him in favour of holding them to his chest, pokéball in hand.

Phil inhaled sharply. In front of him, out of thin air, something was taking shape.

"W-What..." He stuttered, shaking harder. He held Growlithe's pokéball as close to him as he could.

"Gast..." It was then that Phil realised his situation was much more dangerous than he first thought. He was dealing with a pokémon - a pokémon with large, white eyes, tiny pupils, and an ebony body-like sphere, surrounded by purple gases - Phil flinched.

"Gastly!" It cried, baring sharp fangs from a wide mouth.

The rain was freezing and icy on his pale skin; Phil was drenched. His clothes stuck to his skin, soaked and sodden. The thunder that boomed and the flashes of electricity that lit up the area only added to the atmosphere. The pokémon started to shake, and Phil knew what it was doing. He'd seen it in other species before, he'd seen Growlithe do that same. It was preparing to execute an attack.

The pokémon closed it's eyes and the gas around it started to diffuse slightly. Phil chewed on his bottom lip, staring up at the pokémon. As it opened it's eyes, Phil couldn't help but feel his skin crawl. The pokémon's stare was cruel and hard, stone cold, and then it rushed forwards, dragging a tongue across Phil's arm before circling him.

The first thing Phil became aware of was the pain. He couldn't more, and when he tried to, sparks and jolts sped through him. He cried out until his throat was raw, tormented and unable to move. The agony that surged through him in pulses was too much - he started to feel faint - again, the pokémon hovered infront of him, with a menacing smirk and piercing eyes.

"Gas!" It shrieked for the final time, charging right at him, provoking the anguished boy into releasing one more blood-curdling scream of absolute, pure terror.

Falling backwards, his breath hitched in his throat. Phil's vision was quickly fading, and the pokéball that was firmly held in his desperate grip fell from his fingers.

"...G-Growl..." He choked out, his head spinning.

The last thing he heard before he fell unconsciousness was the voice he'd been waiting to hear since encountering the pokémon attacking him - the voice of his saviour.

"Umbreon! Use Faint Attack!"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything associated with it. Neither do I own Dan, Phil, or anything associated with them. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is encouraged._


	2. Chapter 2

When Phil woke up, he realised he recognised absolutely nothing around him. Startled and disorientated, he shot up to his feet as quickly as he could, only to lose his balance. He stumbled forwards and toppled to the ground, face-first, with an audible _thud._

"Oh," a sickeningly sweet, female voice uttered. "He's awake."

Phil grunted and propped himself up on his knees, all too aware of the throbbing pain that pulsated through his head. He winced slightly, jumping as a hand was waved infront of him.

"Need help?"

Icy blue eyes trailed up the long arm, catching sight of two chocolate coloured orbs, staring back at him.

"Uh," Phil groaned. His head was aching terribly. "Who are you?"

He took the strangers hand and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

"Dan Howell," The stranger offered, making sure that Phil was steady on his own two feet before letting go of him. "You should really be more careful. I don't know a single person whose managed to get themselves paralysed by a Gastly."

"Gastly?" Phil muttered, the tiniest bit irritated, before realisation replaced his annoyance. "Wait... so, that pokémon... was a Gastly?"

Dan snorted mockingly. "Yeah. They're dual ghost-poison-types." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in Sinnoh.

Taking a moment to appreciate and run over the other boy's appearance, Phil couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid; Dan stood a little taller than he did, with unmarred, tanned skin and perfectly combed hair that swept over his forehead flawlessly in a beautifully dark shade of brown. His clothes, unlike Phil's own, were fashionable and trendy - the kind you'd find in designer clothes boutiques - and from his hips hung three pokéballs, all attached to a belt.

"Finished gawking?" Dan asked with a smirk, and Phil flushed, embarrassed.

"I wasn't gawking." He protested, prompting the taller boy into laughter, and Phil was left feeling the slightest bit uneasy.

"We've used your ID to contact your mother," a woman from behind a large, orange counter smiled. "And this young gentleman has agreed to escort you home, back to Twinleaf Town!" She gestered to Dan.

* * *

The building in which Phil had arisen was, infact, a Pokémon Center - a place where injured pokémon were healed and where trainers and travellers alike stayed overnight - it was quite a walk from Twinleaf, in the next town over, Sandgem. The woman behind the counter was a nurse, who smiled pleasantly and blushed lightly as Dan winked at her, declaring herself much too old for the flirtations of a teenager, though, in all honesty, she looked quite young.

After the incident with the Gastly, Dan had apparently taken it upon himself to rescue Phil, concerned for his safety; it wasn't everyday he'd encounter unusually strong ghost pokémon attacking young boys, outside of their preferred habitats, too. Umbreon - one of Dan's pokémon - had managed to scare the wild pokémon into retreating, and Dan had then proceeded to carry Phil to Sandgem, much to Phil's humiliation.

Dan had managed to coax Phil into a conversation by the time the nurse had presented Phil with Growlithe's pokéball.

"Growlithe!" He cried happily as the ball was handed to him.

"You really ought to invest in some potions," the nurse advised. "They heal pokémon. They come in handy for when you're far from Pokémon Centers."

Phil had nodded in understanding and released his puppy pokémon from her ball.

"Growlithe!" She barked happily, charging at her master. "Growl!"

Phil laughed and stroked her head fondly.

Watching the pair with an amused grin, Dan decided to speak up. "How long have you had her?" He asked, ghosting his fingers over his own pokéballs.  
"Two months." Phil replied with a smile, and it was Dan's turn to stare, wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow. "She must have taken a liking to you right away then, eh?"

Phil merely nodded, petting his pokémon. "I guess so."

* * *

Eventually, Dan had somehow succeeded in reassuring the poor nurse that, _yes, they would both be careful, _and _yes, he could protect them both. _After thanking her and letting Phil return Growlithe to her pokéball, he dragged the shorter boy out of the building by the wrist.

"So," he started. "Twinleaf Town?"

The rain still fell heavily, and Phil found himself edging back towards the Pokémon Center. "Yeah," He confirmed, nodding. "Not far from here, right?"

Phil had only been out of Twinleaf a handful of times; it was his home, and his family weren't big on holidays. He'd been to Sunnyshore once or twice for little, surprise breaks, and he'd travelled to Hearthome once to visit his friend, Chris, but that was about it.

"Twinleaf's quite close. I'd say, it's around... half an hour away," Dan smiled, before letting go of Phil's wrist and unzipping his jacket. "But first, I'm taking you to a Pokémart!" He smirked, shrugging out of the blue garment. "Here."

As the jacket was handed to him, Phil gave the taller boy a strange look.

"When I found you, you were soaked. So take it," Dan ordered, before stepping out from underneath the little shelter that hovered over the entrance of the Pokémon Center. Hesitantly, Phil pulled the jacket over his shoulders and slipped his arms inside. It fit him well.

"Wait up!" He called, chasing after Dan, who'd raced ahead.

* * *

"Welcome! What can I get you two boys, eh?"

As they entered the Pokémart - a tall house-like structure with a blue roof - they were met with the warm smile of a middle-aged shopkeeper.

Dan strolled up the counter and Phil followed closely behind.

"Can I buy twelve normal pokéballs, please, and four potions?" Dan asked with a smile and his face and the shopkeeper nodded.

"Certainly, I'll go get them for you!" He turned around and wandered into a room behind the counter.

"You can buy stuff for your pokémon here." Dan muttered, before the shopkeeper returned, items in hand.

"Here you are, sir! That'll be 3,600 Pokédollars, please!" The cashier beamed and Phil's eyes widened.

Digging into the pockets of his jeans, Dan managed to retrieve some notes. He started counting them, handing the appropriate amount over to the shopkeeper. "...3,600, there!" Dan smiled, and the man handed him a bag full of potions and pokéballs.

"Have a nice day, sir!" He called as Dan motioned for Phil to follow him out the door.

* * *

The walk home was painfully quiet. Instead of chatting as he had done for most of the afternoon, Dan chose to stay silent, letting the rain fall over him.

"...Do you want your jacket back?" Phil asked quietly, breaking the silence.

The boy carried the plastic bag glanced at the other. "No, I'm fine, thanks," He declined. "It's probably stop raining by the time we get to Twinleaf."

"How far are we?" Phil questioned, and Dan checked their surroundings.

"Not far now." He smiled.

"So... are you a traveller or something?" Phil mused aloud, and Dan nodded.

"You could say that. I collect Pokémon Gym badges, but I don't challenge leagues," Dan informed. "Now, stop asking questions. It's getting annoying." And, with that, they fell into an almost uncomfortable silence for the second time that day.

Dan was right. By the time they reached Twinleaf, the rain had stopped falling, and the gloomy clouds hanging overhead started to float away.

"Here we are," Dan cracked a grin. "Twinleaf Town."

The duo trekked through a patch of tall grass, bumping into little pokémon as they went. The Starly ignored them, minding their own business, and for that, Phil was thankful.

"Which house is yours?" Dan looked over the small village. It wasn't much, but the famous Professor Rowan was known for residing in the little town.

"Follow me." Phil instructed, taking the lead for once. He felt safer, being back home and all.

Leading the taller boy to a small house, Phil knocked heavily on the door.

"He's here!" An excited voice called from inside, and both Dan and Phil jumped backwards as the door swung open, revealing a rather excited blond. "Phil!" He cried happily. "You ran off! That's it, I'm fining you 10,000 Pokédollars!"

"Barry?" Phil mumbled. "Wait, so is Dawn here as well?"

"You bet!" The boy muttered. "I dragged her along with me! She was worried too, but you know how she is, right? And Lucas is here too!"

Barry took a moment to fling himself at Phil, hugging him tightly, before he pulled away. "Oh, wow! You must be the guy that rescued little Philly!" He cheered at Dan, pointing a finger at him. "You're awesome!" He declared. "Do you have pokémon? Do you? I bet you do! Let's battle!"

Shooting Phil a bewildered look, Dan frowned. "I have pokémon, but I'm here to make sure Phil's safe." He muttered.

"That's so nice of you!" Barry laughed. "You're a really nice guy! I-"

"Barry, how about letting me and Dan inside? My mum's probably worried about me." Phil interrupted, slipping past the hyper boy.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Come on... Dan, is it?" Barry rushed out, grabbing Dan by the arm and pulling him inside.

"I'm home, mum!" Phil called from the hallway, and instantly, arms were wrapped around him.

"Phil!" Mrs Lester sighed with relief. "You're home! Thank goodness!"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, mum." The boy laughed shakily. "Thanks to Dan, I guess."

"Where is he?" The woman asked, a little impatient. "I must thank him properly! Everybody in Twinleaf knows he rescued you!"

"I was only missing for a couple of hours." Phil pouted. "It wasn't that bad."

"You were attacked by a Gastly, son," Mrs Lester released Phil and ran her fingers through his dark hair, like she used to do when he was a child. "I was so worried!"

Dan, who was standing at the doorway, still cornered by Barry and his increasingly invasive questions, soon became a little more than overwhelmed. He was thanked by the whole household - Dawn and Lucas, two of Phil's neighbours, included. Eventually, as night started to fall, he was offered a place to stay for the night. It wasn't much, but it was enough. It would be for anyone, especially a traveller, but, for some reason, Dan declined. At around half-seven, he was thanked by Mrs Lester for the final time and Phil's father, Mr Lester, who'd just come home from work, also shook his hand and showed his gratitude.

Standing at the door, Phil couldn't help but notice how eager the boy seemed to be to leave the town. Barry, Dawn and Lucas had already left, so they weren't harassing him anymore, but he seemed to be in a rush.

"Uh... thanks for saving me from that pokémon." Phil muttered shyly from the door, and he started to unzip Dan's jacket.

"Keep it," Dan smiled, shuffling closer to the gate. "I left that bag of potions and crap in your living room too. They're for you, just don't get yourself in trouble again, okay?"

"...Are you sure?" Phil asked, confused by the boy's actions. Dan nodded. "Right."

"Heck, who knows, I might see you around?" Dan offered, shaking Phil's hand firmly.

"Maybe." Phil agreed, though plagued by doubt. What were the chances?

"Bye!" Dan waved from the gate, his face illuminate by the light that bled from the porch, and Phil nodded his head.

"Bye, Dan. Thank you."

As the boy walked out of the gate and faded away, strolling into the darkness, Phil couldn't help but feel a little confused and the slightest bit captivated. Surely, this wasn't the last he'd hear of the mysterious pokémon trainer, Daniel Howell, right?

Not by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks, all talk of the incident in the forest fell from the lips of Twinleaf Town's residents. It was old gossip, and the buzz and excitement it first sparked had dulled and passed with time; everybody knew that the Lester boy, Phil, was now perfectly safe and out of harms way, and the mysterious trainer that had saved him was so spectre-like that some even questioned his existence and put Phil's rescuing down to another pokémon of some sort.

Twinleaf Town was, indeed, a very small, very close community, but that wasn't to say that the people of the little village were all in on each other's tales and stories. Phil's family, along with their neighbours, Barry, Lucas and Dawn, all agreed to keep the whole affair under wraps. Pokémon attacks on humans weren't rare by any means, but the ordeal wasn't an entirely pleasant topic to discuss.

Phil's saviour wasn't to be heard of again. The name Dan Howell was not so much as uttered since he arrived on the Lester's doorstep with their son, safe and sound. Mrs Lester did make the occasional trip to Sandgem's Pokémon Center, and she did ask the kind nurse who worked there to try and contact the trainer, but she had no information on which to go by.

Growlithe had grown stronger since her trainer had been attacked by the Gastly. Phil dedicated himself to training her properly, and they battled religiously in the tall grass. They never ventured too far from home, and Sandgem was often their limit. Both Phil and Growlithe became more confident in their abilities, and their bond strengthened.

All was fine. Phil pushed both Dan and the Gastly attack to the back of his mind and, soon enough, all recollections of the drama in the woods were practically forgotten.

It wasn't until a familiar cry that Phil realised his problems were all but dealt with. In fact, they were really just beginning.

* * *

"Growlithe!" Phil panted, chasing after the puppy pokémon. "Slow down!"

The fire-type barked happily and bounced around, running ahead of her trainer with small flames flickering from her jaws as she yipped.

"C'mon, Growlithe!" Phil groaned. Chasing the canine had become more of a regularity. They were quickly approaching Sandgem.

"Growl!" Growlithe yelped, pushing herself to run faster. "Gro-growli!"

Prying the only occupied pokéball from his newly acquired belt, Phil threw it at his little pokémon, stumbling slightly.

"Caught you!" He wheezed, doubling over and resting his hand on his thigh for support, clutching the pokéball tightly. "T-That's enough running around for you!"

His breathing steadied once more and he stood upright, recalling his surroundings. A sign post not too far from his right, labelled Sandgem Town, beckoned him forwards.

"Bad Growlithe," Phil muttered, clipping the ball back to his belt. "You need to start behaving..."

Sandgem wasn't big or exciting or modern. It was just... small. Quiet and traditional, with Professor Rowan's lab being the only real point of interest. He sometimes gave pokémon to children with dreams of becoming breeders and trainers and coordinators, but he wasn't always too kind. Lucas had managed to land a job under his employment, and Dawn, along with Barry, had been lucky enough to bag a pokémon from one of his offers.

Professor Rowan was spending time abroad. He was studying rare pokémon in Johto. His absence meant that his lab was under strict security regulations, in order to preserve both his findings and the pokémon collections inside. Volunteers and interns alike protected the building, but it was still under threat. A lot of thieves and petty criminals had targeted it.

Strolling up to the large, glass doors of the lab, Phil gazed up and into one of the windows on the second floor.

"Mum says you came from Kanto..." Phil whispered to the pokéball at his hips. "Maybe you came from a place like this? A pokémon research lab."

Lost in a world of his own, absorbed in his musings, Phil barely noticed the sound of approaching footsteps. Suddenly, a loud cry sounded from behind him. Phil jumped in shock and spun himself around, yanking his pokéball from his belt and aiming it at the ground.

"I take it Rowan's away, then?"

Phil froze. It had been months since he last saw that face. He was shocked and surprised - he still remembered. Straight hair framed a face, tanned to perfection, sweeping across the boy's forehead immaculately. Deep, chocolatey eyes stared into his own, accented by a pair of slightly smirking lips. An black pokémon with silky-looking fur and large, cyan markings stood at his side. Phil was speechless.

"You're the boy I saved that time, aren't you?" The boy asked, and Phil composed himself.

"Yeah," Phil nodded. "And you're Dan. Dan Howell."

* * *

"You haven't been attacked since I last saw you, right?"

"I've been fine. Growlithe's a lot stronger now."

"That's good to hear."

Phil had neither anticipated nor expected to meet with Dan again. He didn't think the boy would take much of an interest in him, either, but the strange trainer had insisted that they take a trip to Sandgem's beach.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked, eying his little fire-type as she advanced on Dan's Umbreon, clearly curious.

"I'm here on business," Dan muttered as they walked. "I was hoping Rowan was in. He wants to see my Umbreon."

Phil merely nodded, staring off at the sun, high in the sky. A light breeze cooled the air, stirring it and relieving happy locals who sunbathed on towels with their pokémon at their sides.

"My Umbreon is a shiny pokémon." The silence between the pair was shattered.

"Shiny?" Phil inquired.

"Coloured differently to what normal pokémon would be." Dan clicked his tongue and the Umbreon barked, running closer to his trainer.

"Are shiny pokémon rare?"

"Definately."

"How did you find one?"

"...Coincidence."

"Ah."

Growlithe quickly became bored with Dan's unresponsive Umbreon and found more interest in the sand beneath her paws.

"...Do you like it here?" The question was random, but Dan had stopped in his tracks, turning to face the shorter boy. His eyes shone with interest as he spoke.

"Yeah. It's boring but... I like Sandgem. More than Twinleaf, anyway." Phil replied.

"Would you ever travel?" A small smirk played upon Dan's lips, and Phil felt his skin crawl.

"...Why are you asking?" Phil grew cautious.

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question!" Dan shook his head in mock disappointment. "Would you ever travel?" He repeated.

Phil shrugged. "Maybe."

"That's good, then," Dan grinned. "How about you come travelling with me, then?"

With wide eyes, Phil shook his head. "...Why would I travel with _you?_"

"I saved your life. You owe me."

"I barely know you."

"You still owe me."

"Why do you want me to travel with you?"

Dan's arrogant smile widened. He raised an eyebrow mockingly and laughed. They'd somehow managed to wander off to a more secluded area, to a near-empty section of the beach. Stepping forwards, Dan leaned his head down and pulled the smaller, shocked boy closer by the hips. He let his lips hover over Phil's ear and laughed once more.

"I need your help." Dan whispered hotly, and Phil felt himself shudder.

He was screwed.

* * *

_Trying to take a good friend's advice and still follow my own plans. If you're reading this, I shamelessly quote, "Hello, Samantha."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this isn't what I expected." Phil laughed shakily and squirmed away from the taller boy. "Sorry, but I don't think I can help you."

"Oh, you can, trust me!" Dan smirked. "I'm not just here to see Rowan about Umbreon. He called me here to help him."

Waves lapped lazily against the golden sand of the shore. The sun was still high in the sky, as radiant as ever. Growlithe had stopped curiously pawing at grains of sand and had bounced over to Phil, sitting directly on one of his shoes, whining and yapping for attention.

"Growlithe!" She looked up at her trainer with large, brown eyes, flickers of crimson dancing behind her irises; Phil never could deny his little puppy pokémon. He promptly scooped her up, into his arms, and cradled her to his chest. She mewled happily.

"Why _are _you here, then?" Phil asked, narrowing his icy eyes.

"This is going to sound so melodramatic, but I was called in from abroad to help Rowan and other members of the ROS to shut down an organisation known as Team Galactic. I'm sure you've heard of them, right?" Dan folded his arms and clicked his tongue, signalling for Umbreon to stand by his side. The black pokémon growled a response, though it didn't seem to be threatening the boy at all, and sat at his heels.

"Team Galactic," Phil mused. "I've heard of them. They've been stealing pokémon, haven't they?"

"Yeah. They've also be forcing evolution on a number of different species, stealing research from scientists and robbing companies in the energy production sector of the energy they have harnessed." The boy's beautiful eyes seemed to darken as he spoke. "ROS stands for the Resistance Of Sinnoh. I'm not from this region. A lot of our members aren't, but we're all here and we're all fighting for one purpose."

Phil nodded in understanding and acknowledgement. "So, it's really this bad, then?"

"It's literally a national crisis. Who knows what could happen if they conquer Sinnoh?" Dan bit down on his bottom lip, frustrated.

"That doesn't explain why you need me." Phil muttered bluntly. "I'm not involved in this. I'm a weak trainer. I'd rather just stay out of it."

"You can't!" The taller boy hissed through his teeth. "You're already involved! Do you think that Gastly attacked you for no reason?"

"What?" Phil raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You're involved. It's too late to back out now." Stated Dan, in a tone that had Phil recoiling, intimidated. "From now on, you're my partner. We have to train together, travel together and help put a stop to Team Galactic's efforts _together." _

A vice-like hand wrapped around Phil's wrist, and he was unceremoniously dragged from the sandy beach of Sandgem and through the town itself.

"Hey!" He yelled in protest. "Isn't this kidnapping of some sort? Abuse? I don't want to help you!"

"Do I have to bring out my Gardevoir?" Dan asked rhetorically. "She's pretty good with hypnosis."

"This must be illegal!" Phil exclaimed, a little too loudly. A few townsfolk had turned their heads and people had started to stare. _"What is with you?" _

The taller boy shrugged nonchalantly and continued to drag Phil through the town. "Well, I would go and ramble and say that you're _'the chosen one'_, but that's too cliché and I hate clichés, so I'm just going to say that, for some, strange reason, Team Galactic have targeted you, which means there must be something about you which makes them uneasy." Dan rattled on.

"This is crazy." Phil held his temple with his free hand. "You're crazy."

"I know." Dan bluntly replied. "I'm well aware of that fact."

"I'm going to die." Phil exaggerated.

"You will if Team Galactic get their hands on you." Dan warned.


End file.
